


Nature of the Beast

by eWaken



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eWaken/pseuds/eWaken
Summary: Concept: Fantastic Beasts with the Alpha/Beta/Omega lens.By nature, creatures were not intentionally cruel—nature was based on a circle of survival. Cruelty for survival sake. He supposed this is where his affinity for creatures started. A fragile innocence that lacked malice, driven by instincts.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Nature of the Beast

By nature, creatures were not intentionally cruel—nature was based on a circle of survival. Cruelty for survival sake. He supposed this is where his affinity for creatures started. A fragile innocence that lacked malice, driven by instincts. 

America was different, so focused on the survival and protection of magic—it reacted like a cornered beast. You lash out or run from the unknown. You kill what you don’t understand. The premise of survival was different. It was political. 

Newt supposes these sentiments are indeed why the ministry is keeping a keen eye on him. Well, along with his affiliation to Dumbeldor. 

“Newt Scamander?” A voice startles him out of his thoughts. Instinctively he jerks his briefcase closer. He peeks up behind his heavy fringe. He was confronted with a sliver of his past. 

“Leta...what are you doin….ah Thesus of course.” He babbles and Leta’s face is stern. She looks fierce and beautiful—this was a woman searching for change. 

“We’ve invited you for dinners.” She said it simply, so simply Newt wonders if she missed him. He wonders if she regretted that they grew apart. His lips part to retort-

“Newt!” Thesus barrels out of a door to his right, he seems slightly out of breath. “Good to see you.” Thesus huffs, leaning over as if he has been running. After a pause he enfolds Newt in an awkwardly tight hug. Try as he might, Thesus was a motherhen trying to protect him from the big bad wolf. He had tunes out after the first sentence as Thesus launched into scolding him. All he hears is a rushing sound as he fights his anxiety. “Try to keep an open mind.” 

Newts jerks his gaze from his brother to Leta. He straightens and stands tall, suddenly alert. He is hyper aware of Leta’s gaze. 

“What do they want me to do?”

“Just keep an open mind..” Thesus avoids the question and uncharacteristically won’t meet his gaze. He is ushered unceremoniously into the dark meeting room. He levels a simmering gaze at the team before him. The jury reviewing his case. 

“Request to travel outside of the country?” It wasn’t a question. They launch into a discussion—the committee with an ultimatum—and one he could not agree to.

“It’s an amazing offer, an omega at the ministry-“ an official begins,

“And what of it?” Newt bristled, “My answer is no. I take no sides” 

“You certainly have. Application denied.” 

The rest was a blur to Newt. Enraged, he rushes out, turning a cold shoulder to Thesus. Thesus refuses to be deterred. He grabs Newt outside of the committee room, and pulls him into a tight hug. 

Newt is completely tense, ready to flee.

“Newt, be careful. They’re watching you.”

Their eyes met—the same hue, different stature. An inverted mirror. That’s how they must look. Slim, lithe juxtaposed to muscled, strong. Omega the inverse of the Alpha. His gaze softens, grateful of his brother's support.

“Thank you Thesus.” 

As he walks away from his brother—the ministry—-he wonders when he’ll have to make a choice. The animal or the beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this brief introductions. More to come!


End file.
